sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Gilfred 'Griggs' Thompson
Gilfred Thompson, better known as Griggs, is 56th Regiment's demolition expert. He is an ex-convict, known to rob banks simply to test his volatile merchandises. His criminal records mostly involved maximum damage with minimum loss of funds, except for some occasions. He joins the TCA as Frost's caretaker and due to the sentence to a lifetime of community service for the damage he caused in the past Appearance Griggs is a purple-furred bat with sky-blue eyes. He usually wears all black, the outfit he usually wears in his robbery times to keep himself hidden in the dark. His battle goggles are similar to Levinski's the gray and blue one. He usually carries small and light custom-made pipebombs Personality Griggs is usually seen as careless, as to usually dropping his bombs accidentally (which of course, is safe enough not to blow up prematurely) or whipping them out absentmindedly while it's active. It isn't always true, as he is careful enough to make sure that his bombs doesn't detonate unintentionally. Aside from his somewhat explosive issues, Griggs is very caring towards Frost, and is friendly to the people he knows, with a couple of exceptions (mostly his enemies). Griggs also prefers to battle with pistols and bombs History Wanted Criminal Not much is known about Griggs' early life. It is believed that Griggs is supposed to study in science college, but has no funds to keep him in. This is the possible cause of his criminal history of robbing banks. Using his chemistry knowledges, he managed to create a lot of variety of bombs, some lethal and some are just to bust the blocks. He is captured by Axon's security team in his 20th robbery. To make up for the damage he caused, he is forced to become a scientist assistant in Project Executor. Breakout Griggs' test subject happened to be Frost. Secretly the two discussed about each other, until Griggs had enough courage to break them both out. Using Griggs' explosive skills and Frost's enhanced cryokinesis, they managed to evade apprehension and killed Vindicator in their escape. This caused major setback on the Project. Griggs took Frost to the TCA's hospital, where Gold managed to test his cure on Frost. For protection, and to repay for Griggs' damage, they both accepted the offer from the 56th Regiment. Battle So Far Griggs' experience becomes excellent asset on TCA's military. He caused major havoc in Axon's headquarters with many of his lethal bombs. There are many reports of Axon's facility loss that involves explosive charges being set and detonated by a single person, which is believed to be Griggs. This is short-lived however, as Griggs' method became predictable by Axon's military forces, that now he is assigned to the bigger team to set explosives for their assistance instead Abilities *Second best thrower after Levinski *Has extensive knowledge in explosives *Mediocre martial art skills *Medium Flight skills Weakness *Somewhat careless with his bombs *Somewhat useless in close quarters combat *Unable to handle standard rifle as good as his teammates *No special powers Concept and Creation Griggs is heavily inspired by a Disney Atlantis' character with the same expertise, Vinny. His nickname comes from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, while his first name comes from a random combatant in Unreal Tournament game. Griggs is created as a 'bad-boy' type, not a 'cold-blooded criminal' type. His crimes are due to fund limitation, not psychotic episodes, which is the reason why there are next-to-none casualties in his criminal records. Griggs' fur color is taken from Richter's Darcy Griggs' jacket used to be gray. Trivia *Being inspired from Disney's Atlantis' Vincent, they have many similarities and running gags *Griggs is one of the few characters in 56th Regiment that hasn't undergone any major historical revision *Brian was previously supposed to fill in for the 56th Regiment instead, but he was scrapped and later reappeared in the 29th Regiment Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:56th Regiment